Lies For The Liars: Sasuke Oneshot
by messynessy
Summary: Kiyo has been alone, lied to by her parents. She is now with Orochimaru. Now someone has arrived. This new boy, Sasuke, is here. Has she found someone to trust or another liar? Oneshot SasuxOC


**Lies For The Liars**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, though I'd love to. **

You looked over at the hallway. He had recruited another person for his army. Rumors had said that he was it. He was going to be the container. The new container that had killed Kimimaru and the others. It took so much to bring him here. He must be strong, important.

_He_, this boy, was a Uchiha. _A _Uchiha. You had heard of the feared Uchiha clan of the Leaf Village, but you had never seen one. All you had heard were the ever growing rumors. The death of the clan. The abduction of this boy.

You made your way through the halls hoping to see him. You knew Orochimaru wouldn't mind. He had favored you; almost considering you for your special techniques. You walked through. People had begun to gather.

"Kiyo," you heard someone whisper. A glint of glass. Kabuto. "Orochimaru-sama needs you. You are to stay with Sasuke." Sasuke. That was his name. You approached the main room. You could make out Orochimaru's tall form in the mist. You made your way following Kabuto. He drove you through the small crowd. You soon found yourself in front of Orochimaru and... Sasuke. He looked around intently. No emotion in his eyes, yet you knew there was hidden curiosity. He had scarlet eyes, Sharingan you assumed. His face was pale and smooth like stone. His hair hung on the side of his face. The back stuck up in spiked chunks. His hair a jet black with a blue sheen. So this was Sasuke; Sasuke, the new container.

"Kiyo," Orochimaru hissed. His lips smirking; his golden eyes plotting. "This is Sasuke, as you have heard." He glanced at Kabuto. You laughed internally. Kabuto was the gossip around here. You looked around at the crowed. They were eyeing Sasuke. Another soul deemed to rot in this dark place, used in Orochimaru's plan, another pawn. You looked at Sasuke. He was watching you. You stared right back at him. He seemed not to notice.

"Take him" Orochimaru hissed. "You'll be his partner now."

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama," you replied. His rule was command here. You were unable to defy him.

"There is a room I want him to stay in. It's in the main hall, you know where," he said. His gold eyes watched you carefully. You nodded your head. You knew exactly where. You turned around, waiting to lead the new boy to his room. Yes, the nice room where he only kept his favorites. You turned to face Sasuke. He nodded and began to follow. You made your way down to one of the connecting halls. You could hear his steps echo yours. There was silence. You turned another corner, and he spoke.

"So you are Kiyo?" he said. You could tell he was restraining the onslaught of questions he wanted answered. You nodded your head. There was silence. "Were you taken, too?" he asked suddenly. You stopped. He stopped level with you.

"Yes, I was," you replied. He made no sound. You decided to ask him something. You found him interesting. Such a bold question, not many people would dare to ask and be so outspoken. "Did you bring yourself here with his promise of new hopes, brainwashed?" you asked him. Like Kimimaru was. You never liked him. The way he worshipped Orochimaru. There was a small amount of silence.

"No, I was taken," he said stiffly. You were puzzled by the way he had said it. Stiff, but then you turned stiff, stiff like cardboard, when your village was mentioned. "I was taken," he said once more. You looked at him. Some unreadable emotion displayed itself in his eyes. He noticed you and quickly averted his eyes.

"I was, too" you replied. You believed him. Another person forcefully taken. "You're no the only one so don't think your special." You grinned. A faint smile touched his lips.

"I won't," he said. You believed him. He seemed different. He was not a brainwashed believer of Orochimaru like some of these people. You smiled at him again. The door was right ahead.

"Well, welcome Sasuke," you said. "To your new home." You turned to face him, not knowing any of the trials and lies set before you.

: F.-.F :

You stared back at the Uchiha intently, grinning like a maniac ready to kill. Maybe you were... He had been your partner here at the base. You and he worked together, fought together. You locked eyes with his crimson ones. A small smirk lifted his lips up, and glint of mischievousness in his eyes sparkled keenly. Then they turned to a flat red, back to the rule of showing no emotion. You pointed your lethal black metal katana, turning your face into a focused one. From very little and such a dark place blossomed a relationship, a friendship. Finally, someone you could trust. Had it been so long? It had been years ago when you stopped trusting people, but he was different. Both he and you taken away by will. He had said so. You talked about the past; how difficult it was. He was your friend, the only one in many long cold hard years.

"To believe they worked so hard to get you here, Sasuke," you said. You molded up your katana with hard stone so it could counter the Chidori. "Taken from your village without your consent. So tragic," you said playfully. It was one reason you could relate to him. Sasuke cocked his head. You heard Kabuto snicker in the background.

"He told you that?" Kabuto smirked. You looked at the older ninja. "And I thought you were smart Kiyo!" he laughed. What? What did he mean? Sasuke had told you that was what had happened. He had been taken.

"What?" was all you could say. You looked at Sasuke. He was unmoving; a marble sculpture with ruby jewels implanted as eyes. "What's he talking about Sasuke?" you asked him. No answer.

"Sasuke, here," Kabuto snarled, "came in his own free will. Unlike you Kiyo, he decided to come. He was not brainwashed. Free will." You felt your face go pale. A lie. Kabuto left, smirking as if he had just uncovered a secret of life. You heard his chuckle and again another remark on you naivety. Your hands felt clammy. A lie. More lies! And here you thought he was telling the truth. You had trusted him. Had he been playing you, revealing everything you said? He lied. Your mind was left in turmoil, unable to think clearly. You turned to face Sasuke. Your black katana pointing at him in a deadly way in one move his head could come off.

You glared at him angry that he hadn't told you the truth, and now someone else had which made it all worse. He had lied to you. Your anger clouded your mind. LIAR. You wanted to scream.

Why would he have given himself up like that? You had been dragged by force, given away by your parents. Your friends didn't mind; they helped you, yet you were taken away. Your kekkai genkai had been the reason. The fits of rage you had, destroying everything. Your parents had lied, telling you that they loved you and they were only going to go away for a while, and here you were in the place. You had to leave the ones you loved, your friends. You would love to have it all back. To be where they cared for you, offered their love. Like he had. He had once talked about Naruto, expressing something close to longing. He knew how you would love to go back, and be with others, with friends...

You watched him. He still had not moved, not even a centimeter. He was frozen; his expression unreadable. He had everything you wished for, desired for, longed for... Friends who loved you like family. A home. Teachers. Love. Everything. And he threw it all away...

"Sasuke? Was that true?" you said. Every word rose in pitch. Anger bubbled. Trust was broken. White lies were fine, but this one was deeper. He lied and made you believe.

No answer.

Anything you felt for him was pushed away to the recesses of your mind, trashed and never looked back on again. You wanted to cry out in rage. You tried to clear your thoughts. They did, you spoke once more your voice quieter than before.

"I... I thought... Maybe... We were friends... That we were something," you said. You slapped yourself mentally. This is why never took root with someone. Why had you been so foolish!? If you cared for them, and they did damage, it would hurt. "I thought... I could trust you," you cried. Your blood bubbled like before a battle. The same blood that helped with the kekkai genkai, morphing elements together. Maybe you could kill him... Wait... No chakra should not be wasted on filth.

He sat there still as stone. He didn't respond. Maybe he wasn't really there? Finally he looked up. His red eyes had turned into a flat onyx. He spoke; his lips barely moving.

"I know," he said. A worthless answer. You turned around not looking back at him. You made your way out. Betrayal read in your eyes. In his there was nothing.

"And I want to be so much more," he said softly. You didn't hear that last part. You were far off musing over his betrayal.

: F.-.F :

He glanced over at you trying to get your attention. The same routine he had been doing for the past weeks. He was pursuing you now. You knew he wanted to talk. You had been ignoring him, giving him the cold shoulder. You only answered him when it was needed never for just talking like it had been once ago. You crossed into another hall. You met a blank room. No other escapes inside.

"Please talk to me," he said. His voice was monotone like always. You replied back just as cold and emotionless.

"Why? I don't need to talk about anything." You turned around to face him. There was no where to go. He sighed. The emotion barrier broke in this moment. He looked up at you. His usual cold eyes were shimmering with kept back emotion. It... Took your breathe away.

"I want to talk to you. I... I need you to talk to me. I'm sorry," he said. Wow, he apologized. How extreme was this. "I really am," he said. You looked away. You could care less. You're hatred ingrained harder. Liars always equaled destruction in your eyes. Like your past. Liars messed up everything.

"Why do you need my company?" you replied carefully trying not to break your own barrier, the carefully kept in anger. "Why do you need to talk to me?"

"I love you," he said. You were taken a back. He had completely lied to you about his reason being here. Something so important. How could he want you to love him? You couldn't.

"I-I don't love you. I can't love you," you replied. Your eyes hardened, becoming colder. His onyx eyes didn't. They pleaded, searching for yours. The anxiety, the fear, the insecurity, the love...

"I don't care, just tell me," he said. His voice pleading. He looked younger almost like an vulnerable child.

"I... I..." you began. He was so persistent. He wouldn't move. Could he want this... So much? "you lied to me," you said. 'How am I suppose to trust you?' you thought pleadingly in your head.

"Do what I did to you. Lie to me then," he said. He moved closer. You couldn't. More lies entangle everything. Could he believe it?

"Lies for the liars," you said softly. He sighed. His hands gripped your shoulders.

"Just tell me," he pleaded. His eyes locked on yours. You could tell how much he wanted this now. "Tell me you love me. Please."

"I-I love you," you said.

_Liar. _

_Lies_.

He kissed you. Now it was you who stood like a statue. His soft lips connected with yours. How could he believe it? How could he not hear the insincerity in your voice? The lie that was so noticeable...

"Thank you," he said. Another kiss. "Lie to me again."

"I love you," you said once more. Another kiss. You remained still. Moving for nothing.

How long would it be until your lips molded with his? How long before you would believe these lies that you were saying?


End file.
